Basics of water
by kabuxshika
Summary: suigetsu gets taught a lesson he won't soon forget. a yahikoxsuigetsu story.
1. Chapter 1

**Basics of Water**

**A SuigetsuxYahiko Story**

Suigetsu watched the boy from afar. He was, surprisingly, not in the mood to kill something today. Today, he just wanted to play. When the boy turned his back to Sui, completely unaware of his stalker's presence, Suigetsu pounced on him, pinning him to the muddy ground. "Don't move, kid." He purred viciously "I wouldn't want to have to hurt you too badly before we even got started, hmm?"

Yahiko twisted his face up into a scowl before dislodging Suigetsu from his perch on his back. He turned as he stood, removing the mud from his face by _pulling_ the water molecules away from his face. He'd noticed Suigetsu's body composition by this point and he gave him a cruel little smile as he effectively immobilized this poor, stupid creature who was made almost entirely of water.

Sui's eyes widened some as he realized he couldn't move. 'Shit!' he thought his eyes focusing on the boy as he removed his clothing. Sui blinked in surprise as the boy spoke. "You wanted to 'play', wasn't that right?" he asked as he set his clothes aside for later and giving a seemingly nonchalant glance at the frozen Suigetsu.

If Sui had been able to shiver from the cold look he saw in the child's eyes he would have. Yahiko smiled, a smile that boded ill for his prisoner, and quirked a finger immediately bringing Sui within his reach. He stripped Sui, tossing his clothes into the mud without even a glance to see where they landed. "Well, then, we'll play." He said, walking around Sui, to where Sui could no longer see him. He made a water whip and cracked it against Sui's back, making him cry out in pain and shock.

He couldn't do this to him! He was a killer! He was almost one of the Seven Swordsmen. How could he become some child's plaything? He grimaced. He knew, of course. He'd brought this on himself. He'd attacked the boy without even bothering to find out what he was. He gave another quieter cry as he was struck again.

Yahiko continued to whip him until his cry was hoarse and ragged, then rubbed his bottom thrusting three fingers deep into him. Sui whimpered unable to move away or dull the pain. He wouldn't beg, he was too proud for that, but oh how he wished he could turn back time or even just make this torment stop.

The boy smiled kissing Sui's neck. "How about it, are we having fun yet?" he asked teasingly as he fucked him hard with his fingers. Sui's only response was to release a harsh sob. He couldn't take this much longer. This boy was too cruel, even by his standards. He knew that from now on he would still with his forte: killing, and get sex from willing patrons.

He eventually broke down and begged Yahiko to stop. Yahiko smiled and gently caressed his prostate which he had doggedly avoided until then. His entire focus was on hurting the creature who had tried to rape him, but now….now he actually wanted to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Sui arched, taut as a bowstring and moaned his pleasure at the boy's 'generosity'

Sui arched, taut as a bowstring and moaned his pleasure at the boy's 'generosity'. Yahiko smirked and removed his fingers. He rubbed over Sui's back lightly fingering the raised welts of skin as he took hold of his hip with his free hand and slid into him.

Suigetsu's eyes widened and he cried out once more as he was filled and his back - his poor, raw back - touched. Yahiko kissed his neck and began to move his hips pulling back then pressing forward back into the heat of Suigetsu's passage. "Oh, Kami. Please." Sui begged for the second time in his life.

Yahiko pulled him upright and licked his neck lightly. "Yahiko, not Kami. My name is Yahiko."

Thus was it that Suigetsu screamed when he came. He'd never been one for subtleties and keeping himself from pleasure was one he'd just as well not ever do. Yahiko moaned as Sui clenched around him and he thrust deep making Suigetsu cry out again, in pleasure.

Yahiko came into that now very welcoming warmth and pulled Sui to his chest, planting light kisses over the man's flushed face and neck. "Enjoy yourself?" He asked softly.

"Mmm," Came Sui's reply. "Well enough, Yahiko. Well enough."

Yahiko smiled "Good, I'm glad you can be as adaptable as your body." He told him, only partially teasing as he began to free him from his power. "Get dressed,…?" He realized he had told the other his name but that the water creature had not been so forward while he was being fucked. "My name's Suigetsu, Yahiko." Sui said watching Yahiko.

Yahiko nodded his acknowledgement. "Get dressed, Suigetsu." He said as he moved toward his clothes and dressed, pulling on one article at a time, showing Sui that he was unafraid to flaunt his body.

Sui dressed, still watching this strange boy. "I would like to see you again. If that is something you would want" He offered this slowly, unsure whether it would weaken his position even more, though he was unsure as well if anything could weaken his position.

Yahiko smiled though and Sui, oddly enough, felt relieved. Yahiko wanted him. "I would like that, Suigetsu."

And so it was that they began their relationship.

Sorry it took so long everyone... . I forgot I hadn't finished it. Or hadn't realized it.


End file.
